mfffandomcom-20200214-history
Shamandra
''"How do you deal with who knows what you gonna do?"-''Shamandra Shamandra is the nickname of Taham Kun, a mutant man. He is very tall, he has 8, 84 ft tall. In the life before the accident, he was 42 years old. He can´t remember his age now. All his body is green and scaly. His head is like a cocodrile head, His tail is for a snake and his arms are a muscle lizard´s arm. His legs are like a tyrannosaurus´s legs. Personality Shamandra is dangerous and aggressive. He kill everyone people in his hunt territory and when he is in a danger. He is very cruel and violent when he kills for vengance, but is silent and fast when he kills for food. History Taham Kun was a happy hunter in some hamlet called Kaskan. He was the father of 3 sons and one daugther, and was much compassive and friendly. One day, Taham went to hunt in the river outside Kaskan. One hour before the hunt time, Taham said hello to his wife and sons, compromised his daugther and hoped hunt a big zebra, but every chaged his noon. Taham saw much times an american ship launch his tóxic trash in the sea when he and his friends go to hunt. The trash was green and shiny over the water. Today, the river and the sea was green. Taham and his friends do not knew about the green water was higly tóxic. Like yesterday, Taham and the others hunters swam in the river and killed a zebra. When they came to Kaskan, they felt so bad, and visited the wizard´s house. The wizard said nothing and the hunters return to their home. The 11 hunters dead this nigth, except Taham. In the morning, the corpses of the other hunters haves soma reptilians parts. Taham also was changed, his arms was green and was more muscle. His legs were more large and muscle, and also was green. In a month after the accident, Taham was a humanoid reptilian. Kaskan died hungry, the hamlet have not hunters. When Taham woke up to his long dream, his daugther, wife and the two smaller sons were died. Taham promised himself kill the responsible of this water intoxication. Taham paid the illegal transport to new york and build a base in the middle of the city. When Taham was knew for his kills, he canged his name to Shamandra. Powers & Abilities *- He has a reptilian sixth feeling and can anticipate the enemy´s atacks *- His jaw is muscle and dangerous. Shamandra can crunch a blink with his mouth. *- Shamandra has the strength of an Anaconda in all his body. *- His saliva is higly toxic, like the saliva of the Komodo´s dragon. Just a lick can kill in 3 days *- Shamandra can climb perfectly with his gecko´s skin *- His frontal tusks are the tusks of a kobra Are higly venom, can kill intoxicated a person in 21 minutes. *- He can healt himself changing his skin, like some snakes. *- The Shamandra´s skin can change his color like the chameleon´s skin *- Shamandra can run over the wather like the basilisc *- He has a super strength, his power can be compared with the strength of 12 men *- The back, arms, tail and leg´s scales are blind for bullets and sharps weapons. Weapons Shamandra can use all the human weapons, but he loves more the tribal hunting weapons *- Battle Spear: a powerfull battle spear equipped whit two knifes. *- Hunter Lance: A higly sharp javelin *- Bonebreaker: a little sharp but powerfull sword. Can break other weapons and enemy´s bones *- Tribal Shield: a colorfull shield made of wooden *- Stolen AK: an AK47 stolen by anarchist bands *- Stolen M16: an machinegun stolen by military guards Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Earth Two